


Худшее воспоминание Снейпа

by Ost_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Snape's Worst Memory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ost_Wind/pseuds/Ost_Wind
Summary: Подростковая жестокость может нанести травмы, остающиеся на всю жизнь. Но когда Чарльз Поттер становится случайным свидетелем того, как его сын издевается над одноклассником, он не собирается оставлять это поведение безнаказанным.
Kudos: 5





	Худшее воспоминание Снейпа

Летняя жара редко становилась настолько невыносимой в Хогвартсе. С момента учебы Чарльза прошло уже добрых полвека, но он едва мог припомнить, чтобы в начале июня в предгорьях Шотландии хоть раз стояла такая духота. Это была абсолютно не британская погода, и все без исключения волшебники невыносимо страдали в тяжелых темных мантиях. Чарльз даже подумывал наложить на одежду охлаждающее заклинание — в последний раз он использовал его во время войны, когда командовал отрядом в Северной Африки, но потом всё-таки счёл это чрезмерным. 

Тем более, что внутри древний каменный замок вроде Хогвартса круглый год оставался прохладным. Чарльз торопился скорей добраться туда от аппарационной точки (встреча попечительского совета была назначена на три). В спешке он едва не прошел мимо толпы школьников, громко выясняющих отношения у озера. 

Заметь они его, дети наверняка попытались бы принять невинный вид и поскорее прекратить перепалку, но путь лорда Поттера пролегал в стороне от сборища. Он с неудовольствием заметил в самой гуще событий своего сына и наследника. Джеймс взъерошил свои волосы, чего терпеть не могла его мать, и что-то говорил упавшему на землю мальчишке в слизеринской форме. Вокруг него собралась целая толпа — Чарльз узнал Сириуса Блэка и ещё нескольких детей его хороших знакомых. 

Не имея никакого желания вмешиваться в разборки подростков, он сделал мысленную отметку отчитать Джеймса. Молодому человеку его статуса уже давно было прекратить бесконечно влезать в неприятности и устраивать бессмысленные дуэли. 

“Если бы Дамблдор хоть немного следил за дисциплиной” — с раздражением подумал он. Профессор Макгонагл, правда, то и дело сообщала ему о проделках сына, но Чарльзу всегда казалось, что в её письмах сквозила снисходительность, если не гордость. Впрочем, наивно было надеяться, что кто-то кроме него станет воспитывать его сына. 

Торопясь в замок, он бросил последний взгляд на разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену и увидел, как мальчишка-слизеринец взлетел в воздух и повис вверх ногами, обнажив худые бледные ноги и застиранные трусы. Он яростно дёргался и, видимо, что-то кричал, но слов не было слышно из-за разлетавшегося по поляне безжалостного смеха двух дюжин подростков. Из-за задравшейся мантии было видно покрасневшее от унижение и гнева лицо.

Уже через секунду Чарльз оказался там, принялся расталкивать глазеющих школьников, прикрикнув несколько раз, чтобы шли заниматься своими делами. Самые умные поспешили сбежать, но Джеймс был настолько поглощён своей забавой, что ничего заметил. Чарльз прекрасно успел рассмотреть самодовольную, издевательскую усмешку на лице сына — на его щеке красовался глубокий кровоточащий порез, но Джеймс и не думал о нём. 

Чарльз наконец оказался рядом и, не тратя время на разговоры, крепко схватил сына за ухо. Резко оборвался лающий смех младшего Блэка, какая-то рыжеволосая девушка со значком старосты отшатнулась назад. Чарльз прошипел:

— Да что ты себе позволяешь? — он тут же повысил голос, так что следующие слова могли слышать все испуганные и удивленные школьники, — как можно было опуститься до такой низости! Ни я, ни твоя мать…

Джеймс пытался оправдываться, но Чарльз не хотел выслушивать его:

— Немедленно опусти его на землю, — приказал он. 

Мальчишка упал, как мешок с картошкой, и Чарльз готов был как следует встряхнуть сына за эту мелочную попытку ещё раз задеть и без того поверженного противника. Слизеринец судорожно пытался оправить мантию и встать, но никак не мог взять себя в руки и продолжал запинаться, чуть не плача от унижения. 

Чарльз оставил Джеймса и подошёл к незнакомому юноше. Невербальным заклинанием он призвал валявшуюся неподалёку потёртую сумку, протянул руку, помогая встать, заклинанием отряхнул одежду. По глазам мальчика было видно, что меньше всего на свете он хотел принимать чью-то помощь, но, видимо, пережитый только что позор был так силён, что он был не уверен, сможет ли подняться сам. Губы у него предательски дрожали. 

— Я приношу вам свои глубочайшие извинения, молодой человек. Уверяю вас, что мой сын будет примерно наказан за такое отвратительное поведение. — в тёмных заплаканных глазах отразился шок. — Вы в порядке, идти можете? Проводите его кто-нибудь в больничное крыло!

Чарльз оглянулся и с удивлением отметил, что в толпе, похоже, не было ни одного слизеринца. Ещё до того, как он успел назначить провожатого, мальчик рвано кивнул, выхватил у него из рук сумку и почти побежал в направлении замка. Чарльз подозревал, что в больничное крыло он так и не явится. 

Теперь можно было разбираться с сыном.

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, какое наказание тебя ожидает дома, — холодно пообещал Чарльз. 

Толпа вокруг успела порядком поредеть. Откуда-то к Чарльзу поспешил русоволосый мальчишка-гриффиндорец, ещё один староста. 

— Мистер Поттер… — забормотал он, смущение в голосе перемешивалось с какой-то странной боязливой благодарностью, — я обязательно сообщу учителям о том, что произошло.

— Ну уж нет, молодой человек, раз уж я оказался здесь сегодня так удачно, я лично пообщаюсь с профессором Макгонагалл на эту тему. А вы где были всё это время? Почему не вмешались?

— Я думал об экзаменах, отвлекся… — мальчик был одним из худших лжецов, которых Чарльз видел.

Он оглянулся вокруг. Теперь рядом совсем никого не было. Только Сириус Блэк ни на шаг не отходил от Джеймса, будто пытаясь подбодрить его одним своим присутствием (Джеймс, кажется, прекрасно понимал, что заболтать отца будет не так просто, как преподавателей). Рыжеволосая девушка пристально и подозрительно рассматривала Чарльза, но тоже поторопилась уйти, бросив:

— Пойду посмотрю, как там Снейп. 

Чарльз посмотрел на часы. На встречу опекунского совета он в любом случае опоздает. 

— За мной, - скомандовал он, и Джеймс не посмел спорить, — о вашем поведении я тоже обязательно сообщу и вашему декану, и родителям, а сейчас позвольте мне пообщаться с сыном наедине, — осадил он Блэка, собравшего было, как верный пёс, последовать за ними. 

В полном молчании отец и сын дошли до замка. В холле было пусто, прохладно и тихо. Они отошли от входа, встали у арочного окна во двор. Чарльз заговорил:

— Чем ты только думал, когда поступал подобным образом? — разочарование явственно слышалось в его голосе. Джеймс стоял с опущенной головой, но Чарльз не собирался позволял ему отмалчиваться. — Будь добр, отвечать на мои вопросы. Что именно ты нашёл таким смешным? 

— Мы просто развлекались, — Джеймс вызывающе вскинул подбородок, но не смог долго выдерживать взгляда отца, — то есть, я. Снейп сам напросился, он постоянно нас, то есть, меня достаёт!

— Меня абсолютно не интересуют твои приятели-подхалимы, можешь не стараться их защищать. Я спрашиваю тебя. Почему ты так хохотал, когда демонстрировал всей школе его нижнее бельё?

Наказание последует позже. Сейчас он хотел, чтобы Джеймс по-настоящему заглянул внутрь в себя, увидел, какая душевная слабость заставляла его наслаждаться чужими страданиями, какая первобытная, животная жестокость привела к этому бесчеловечному обращению. Чарльз прекрасно знал, что такие садисткие порывы каждый человек должен был сознательно и безжалостно выкорчевывать в себе самом, но не у каждого хватало храбрости, чтобы честно посмотреть на себя со стороны. 

— Я же не виноват в том, что у него даже трусы засаленные! — ещё раз попытался пошутить Джеймс, иррационально ожидая, что отец просто потреплет его по волосам, скрывая собственную улыбку. 

Чарльз нахмурился ещё больше. Даже после одного беглого взгляда на мальчишку ему было понятно, что вся его одежда была старой и неподходящей по размеру, а значит, застиранной до серости. 

— То есть, тебя так развеселило то, что не у всех есть возможность каждое лето обновлять новый гардероб? Что же, если такой простой факт как бедность был до этого тебе неизвестен, думаю, этим летом нам стоит вовсе воздержаться от покупок новых вещей для тебя — да и имеющиеся у тебя развлечения давно стоило ограничить. Твоя мать происходит из совсем не богатой семьи, уверен, ей будет также как и мне неприятно осознавать, что мы вырастили неблагодарного избалованного мальчишку. 

Последние наконец-то задели что-то в непробиваемой броне самоуверенности. Джеймсу стало стыдно, пусть это было исключительно из-за упоминания его матери. К счастью, Дорея наверняка согласится с его словами и сама всеми силами будет пытаться повлиять на отпрыска. 

— Нам с тобой ещё о многом предстоит поговорить. — заключил Чарльз, — хорошо, что каникулы начинаются всего через несколько дней. Советую тебе уже сейчас начать серьёзно обдумывать своё поведение. 

Джеймс смотрел на отца с непонятным выражением. Он не злился и не боялся предстоящего наказания, хотя прекрасно понимал, что оно будет будет. На его лице отражалась растерянность и непонимание: как будто он ожидал от этого разговора чего-то совсем другого. 

— Но мы же не из-за того, что у него денег нет…

Чарльз устало прикрыл глаза:

— Но по странному совпадению вы выбрали для своей отвратительной забавы именно мальчика из очевидно бедной семьи, будто в Хогвартсе недостаточно богатых и чистокровных. А теперь скройся с глаз моих — я ещё поговорю с профессором Макгонагалл после встречи попечительского совета. 

Джеймс ушёл с облегченным видом, ему совсем не хотелось продолжать эту мучительную беседу, в которой его отец впервые в жизни требовал от него откровенности, в какой он ещё не был готов. 

Чарльз смотрел ему вслед, пока Джеймс не скрылся из вида за одним из поворотов. Хотя он злился на поведение сына и сам чувствовал себя оскорбленным до глубины души, он всё же был рад, что оказался невольным свидетелем случившегося. Теперь он сможет взять ситуацию в свои руки и проследить за тем, чтобы Джеймс не отделался для галочки назначенным наказанием, а действительно понял, что он сделал неправильно. Он был уверен, что его сын окажется достаточно сильным и честным с собой, чтобы изжить из себя недостойную привычку издеваться над слабыми. А его долг, как отца, состоит в том, чтобы помочь ему это сделать, как бы это ни было трудно.


End file.
